


Voyeur

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

From Russia’s closet, Belarus had the perfect spot to observe what was happening on the other side of the slatted door as she knelt, just barely touching the door for balance. On the wide, warm bed, below her brother, Germany, that bastard, lay, gasping and groaning with every motion of Russia’s hips. It was an erotic sight, her beloved older brother moving in tandem with his lover, his strong back arching down to firm buttocks and large thighs, muscles rippling under the skin and fleshier parts where he had put on some weight as he aged. She could even forgive the lover not being herself, so wonderful was the scene before her. Except…. Russia moaned loudly as he raised himself up and then down on Germany’s length, arms shaking where he had braced them on Germany’s shoulders. Her beloved, strong brother…. Was the bottom in his love life. She watched as the two kissed and fondled each other, and Germany was the one touching her brother, not her, having those noises directed at him, and the soft, “Oh, Oh! Oooooh!” Russia emitted during his climax was not hers to keep…. But in the closet, it might as well have been.


End file.
